


Real Human Being (and a real hero)

by Lunarlux



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Video & Computer Games, not much stony though, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These people are a team, they trust each other with their lives. Well at least their virtual lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The avengers assemble

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I might add more it honestly depends on the response to this.
> 
> I thought it would be funny if Thor and Loki still had the same names.  
> Un'beta'd please tell me if there is any mistakes.

“Suck my star spangled dick!” Steve yelled into the mic.

“Woah Cap, calm down.” Iron man replied and shot his repulser at one of the aliens attacking Steve.

Captain America ran as fast as he could and smashed all the aliens in his way with his shield. Suddenly he stopped moving and the screen showed a bright red Game Over.

“Who got Loki?” Hawkeye grumbled through the comm..

“Who do you think?” Loki shot back irritated. Black widow’s laughter trilled through Steve’s headset making Steve shake his head and laugh.

“Good game?” He asked his team, a small smile forming on his face.

“Good Game.” They all replied.

“Hey I have to go, see you guys tomorrow?” Thor asked.

They all replied with various forms of yes and decided on the time of five in the afternoon Eastern Standard Time. Steve clicked out of the game and leaned back into his chair, still smiling.

He got the Avengers, a new game that they were selling on Steam, three weeks ago. And honestly he’s never had this many friends before. When you first get the game, you get a random group and you can choose to keep the same group or you can switch around. He got paired with the same group he plays with now, because they all work well together, and since they all favor their own characters and nobody fights over whose whom.

They call each other by their characters names, mostly out of Internet safety. The only people who know each other in real life are Black Widow and Hawkeye. Over the three weeks he’s played this game, he’s learned to trust these people with his virtual life, and they’ve all became good friends. Steve’s been thinking about asking if they could get together since they all life in New York. He doesn’t though because he doesn’t want things to get awkward between them.

Steve’s been pretty lonely ever since he moved to New York last year with his mom to his grandmothers house after his parents got a divorce. Unlike most kids he was okay with his parents getting divorced because his Dad was a douche bag that deserved to get his junk smashed by a baseball bat. But because he moved he left behind his best friends Bucky and Sharon, and now all he can do is text and Skype them. Now he has six online friends he knows as Hulk, Thor, Loki, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Iron Man. They didn’t all get along at first but they learned to work together.

They know Steve as Captain America, who is his favorite superhero; he has most of the trading cards in mint condition. He thinks he kind of looks like Captain America because he has blue eyes and blonde hair that’s styled in a more 1940’s look because his family is tight on money and his grandmother cuts his hair. Steve has muscles but it’s a lot more toned down then Captain America’s huge build. He’s grateful for the growth spurt that finally hit his sixteen-year-old scrawny body last year. He’s always been bullied for being a little shit and talking back to all the bullies, but after that they all left him alone. He’s always been an outcast, and since he’s grown, instead of getting bullied he’s just ignored.

Steve sighs and rubs a hand across his face, he looks at the time and see’s it’s two in the morning. “Shit.” He mutters to himself because he has to get up at six for high school. He groans a little and flops into his bed letting his fatigue swallow him whole.

~~

Steve gets off of his motorcycle and almost falls on his face. He fixes his backpack on his shoulder and walks into the school while keeping his head down, noticing all the cracks in the cement.

What he doesn’t notice is Tony Stark laughing in the midst of a group of pretty girls. He’s not actually paying attention to him, but they can’t tell the difference between his real or fake smiles. Tony stares at the blonde haired kid who walks by with his eyes on his shoes, and pushes down the parade of feelings that stomps through his heart, something that’s been happening every time he looks at his crush.

Across the field a red haired beauty is walking with two other guy, her hips slightly swaying. The sandy haired guy who wears a suit everyday to school without fail walks hand in hand with the blonde hair man with toned arms and calluses on his fingers from years of archery practice. The blonde hair guy whines a, “Natasha,” at the girl and the girl glares back and says, “Clint.”

Clint gasps a, “Phil!” when the sandy haired man starts to laugh. “You’re the worst boyfriend ever.” Clint huffs and glares at his friends.

In the guidance office sits a young brunette man with severe anger issues. An older woman sits across from him and says, “Bruce I think we’re finally done with these sessions and I think you’ve finally gotten control.”

Bruce smiles back at her, “Thanks Ms. Hill.”

In the literature class across the hall, sits a young black haired man. The teacher asks the class for an answer and the boy’s hand shoots up. The teacher smiles and asks, “Loki what’s the answer?”

Loki smiles brightly as he says, “The answer is C Mr. Sitwell.”

In the principals office is a blonde haired man who has the build of a professional wrestler. Across from him sits the principal, an African American man with an eye patch from a war injury. “Thor here is your schedule.” He says as he hands it to the student. “Now get out.”

“Thank you Principal Fury!” Thor smiles as he walks out of the office.

**

Little did the Avengers notice, they all went to the same school and could meet at anytime. Who knows what will happen?

 


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too.

Principal Fury walks through the halls of the school making sure no child has skipped class. All of a sudden he hears a loud thudding and his hackles rise. He follows the sound to a locker and the tension in his body fades. He reaches up and opens the locker, which sends the small boy inside flying out, stumbling to his feet. They boy brushes off his pants and adjusts his glasses. He fixes his floppy brown hair and straightens his spider man shirt. He looks up at Nick and mumbles, “Thank you Principal Fury.”

Fury gets a pass from his pocket and hands it to the boy. “Get to class Peter.”

The boy scurries off down the hall, the sound of his sneakers squeaking in his wake.


End file.
